swgfandomcom-20200215-history
HK-47
Game Info The HK-47 Droid is the main boss involved in the Champion of Mustafar quest. *'Level': 80 (Group) *'Reward': **172,030 quest xp **HK-47 Hologram **Badge: Champion of Mustafar This stage consists of 6 trials, ending in the destruction of HK-47. Go speak with Master Pilot Menddle in the Mensix Mining Facility (/wp 417 -1316). Menddle will take you to the Crater of the Volcano, to fight HK-47 himself, and to end his threat to Mustafar. You will fight five boss's before you get to HK-47, and each of them has unique loot items. Hint: It is not uncommon that you can't see every player in your group once you enter the instance. A simple relog (softlog) fixes that bug. *'Trial 1: HK-Taskmaster' (CL 85 Boss 555k Health), 8 SK-21 Support Droids (CL 83 Elite 19k Health) Concentrate your fire on the HK-Taskmaster and finish off the SK-21 Support Droids once he is down. Possible Loot: Taskmaster Flechette, Taskmaster Gauss Rifle, Taskmaster Swordand Warmly Glowing Pill Box *'Trial 2: AK-Prime' (CL85 Boss 665k Health), 4 HK-77 Assault Droids (CL 82 Elite 45k Health) Use the same tactic on AK-Prime as with the HK-Taskmaster. AK-Prime uses an area of effect missile volley, a 30m area fire spray, and a 65m cone fire spray. If melee combatants stay close to AK-Prime he will not use the missiles or fire spray so close to himself. Possible Loot: AK-Prime Rifle, AK-Prime Rocket Launcher and Warmly Glowing Scroll *'Trial 3: Forward Commander Mk II' (CL 85 Boss 585k Health), 15 HK-77 Assault Droids (CL 82 Elite 45k Health), 15 Risen Commanders (CL 82 Elite 55k Health) Kill the HK-77 Assault Droids then attack the Forward Commander Mk II. After a while the HK-77 Assault Droids will be resurrected - not all at once - as Risen Commanders. Kill the Forward Commander Mk II first then deal with the Risen Commanders. Possible Loot: Forward Commander Carbine, Forward Commander Knuckler, Revitalization Pack and Warmly Glowing Deed *'Trial 4: CY-M Prototype' (CL 85 Boss 690k Health) When attacked, the CY-M Prototype will summon eight Enthralled Kubaza Beetles to defend him. Ignore them and concentrate on the CY-M Prototype. CY-M has a full complement of Force Powers, such as Force Lightning and Force Choke. Possible Loot: CY-M Carbine, CY-M Ink Rifle, CY-M Sword, Jedi Master Cloak and Warmly Glowing Crystal *'Trial 5: GK Oppressor' (CL 82 Boss 720k Health) A good tactic is too run past the boss to the other side before attacking him. When attacked the Oppressor summons six GK-14 Defenders, and after a few minutes also summons six GK-18 Sentinels for defense. Concentrate on killing the GK Oppressor - once it is down, move away and loose aggro with the summoned defenders. Possible Loot: Oppressor Flame Thrower, Oppressor Pistol, Oppressor Obsidian Polearm and Warmly Glowing Splinters *'Trial 6: HK-47' (CL 83 Boss) HK-47 has all the skills of the all the previous bosses, plus several of his own. This fight takes place in waves. First, you must face ten HK-77 assault droid's and four HK-77 squad leaders, with HK-47 in the rear. Kill the HK-77 assault droids and the HK-77 squad leaders first, and then attack HK-47. HK-47 will summon to his defense: *7 Lava Beetles *6 SK-21 Support Droids *6 GK-14 "Defender" droids *6 AK-3 "Reaper" droids The important thing is not to be distracted: attack and kill HK-47 at all costs, because it will continue to summon defenders. Kill HK-47 and then worry about his defenders. Once HK-47 is dead, you receive your badge (loot the corpse!) and can spend your time clearing out his droid summonations. *'Random Loot:' HK-47 Carbine, HK-47 Disruptor, HK-47 Intimidator, HK-47 Lance, HK-47 Sword, , HK-47 Tulrus Sword, HK-47 Knuckler, Anti-Mobility Dampening Device, Warmly Glowing Engine Component and One-Handed Old Republic Lightsaber Schematic, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ghost) Costume Instructions *'Guaranteed Loot:' Warmly Glowing Reactive Antidote, YT-2400 Ship Deed You have 5 minutes after HK's death before you are ejected from the instance. Return to Milo Mensix. He will tell you that you have a message. Go to the Mining Communication Console "in the same room as Milo Mensix ", click on it, and use 1) Listen to Message. At this point you receive another message from HK-47, and your HK-47 Hologram. HK-47 says, "I must admit that you almost make me wish I still needed a good master...almost. Your little grey brain must be getting confused at this point...I understand that happens a lot with your kind. I didn't survive for four thousand years in the husk of a ship just to be destroyed by a few lucky shots. I must be going now. I have made a list, first I need to visit those Neimodians, then I think I will go after the architects...don't worry you are far down the list. You amuse me. One last thing, I know that you meatbags like keepsakes....I have sent you one. You should start enjoying yourself, it won't take me long to get through my list." Congratulations! You have completed the Champion of Mustafar quest and have become the Champion of Mustafar! External links * Category:Famous characters Category:Droids Category:Mustafar NPC combatants